1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual mode logic circuit and more particularly to a dual mode logic circuit employed in a memory array.
2. Background of Prior Art
A number of logical gate switching networks, in particular series coupled switching networks with asymmetric control, utilizing emitter coupled logic (or current switch) technology are known to the art.